Road to tomorrow
by Daraen d'Ylisse
Summary: Dans la Timeline du film Ogre L'existence de Kanon dans le futur signifie beaucoup de chose. Et ça, Gouenji en a bien conscience.


_ Un arrière petit-fils, hein…

_ C'est génial !

_ Mouais.

_ Ça ne va pas Gouenji ?

_ Tu sais Endou, ton arrière petit-fils n'est pas né par l'opération du Saint-Esprit ! Tu comprends ce que ça implique ?

Endou inclina la tête sur le côté sans comprendre. Gouenji soupira. Ce que son capitaine pouvait être naïf, par moment ! Certes, c'était ce côté candide et innocent qui lui plaisait, mais tout de même !

_ Endou, qui dit petits-enfants, dit par conséquent… enfants.

_ Et alors ?

Il le faisait exprès ou quoi ? Gouenji attrapa Endou par les épaules et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

_ Rassure-moi, tu sais comment on fait les bébés, au moins ? Parce que là, t'as pas l'air de réaliser.

_ Bah oui je sais ! … Ah ! Mais c'est horrible !

Le gardien de but sembla enfin prendre conscience de ce que signifiait l'existence de Kanon. Et c'était très douloureux. Il comprenait pourquoi Gouenji s'était refermé comme une huitre, ces derniers temps. Il devait forcément cogiter sur ça !

_ T'as comprit, Endou ? Ça veut dire qu'un jour tu auras des enfants. Et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, c'est impossible que ce soit avec moi. Donc… L'existence même de ton arrière petit-fils veut dire que toi et moi n'avons aucun avenir ensemble.

Gouenji lâcha les épaules d'Endou et recula.

_ Ça servirait à quoi de continuer… C'est perdu d'avance… Désolé, Endou…

Le jeune homme blond tourna les talons et s'éloigna, les poings serrés. Malgré Endou qui hurlait son nom, il ne se retourna pas. Il ne voulait pas lui montrer ses larmes.

_oOo_

Endou soupira profondément alors que Gouenji ignorait une fois de plus son appel. Depuis qu'ils avaient parlé de Kanon, son attaquant ne lui avait pas adressé la parole.

_ Tu as des problèmes, Endou ?

Le capitaine sursauta et leva les yeux. Kidou se tenait devant lui, les bras croisés, sa cape agitée légèrement par la brise.

_ Tout va bien Kidou !

Le jeune homme à la queue de cheval haussa un sourcil avec une moue tout sauf convaincue. Il se laissa tomber à côté d'Endou, sur le talus herbeux du terrain de la rivière.

_ Tu sais Endou, pour être un bon stratège, il faut avoir un très grand sens de l'observation. Et pas seulement sur un terrain de foot. Je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas.

Le jeune homme brun croisa les bras sur ses genoux remontés et cala son menton dessus. Pouvait-il en parler à Kidou ? C'était son meilleur ami, après tout. Celui qui l'avait conseillé et épaulé quand il s'était aperçut de ses sentiments pour Gouenji. Celui qui l'avait écouté pendant des heures sans jamais s'énerver.

_ Je crois… Je crois que Gouenji à rompu avec moi…

_ Tu crois ? Donc tu n'es pas certain ?

_ C'est… à cause de l'apparition de Kanon. Il a dit qu'on n'avait pas d'avenir ensemble et il est parti.

_ Je vois… ça se comprend un peu qu'il est réagit comme ça. N'importe qu'elle personne censée ferait de même ! Tu sais Endou, rien n'est jamais certain dans la vie, sauf peut-être que je ne tomberais jamais amoureux de cet abruti de Fudou !

_ Qui c'est ?

_ Un élève de Teikoku. Mais passons. Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il n'y a que toi qui peux décider de ton avenir. Rien n'est écrit d'avance, après tout !

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Kidou se leva et fit claquer sa cape en la rejetant en arrière. Il sourit et baissa ses lunettes pour pouvoir faire bien face au capitaine des Raimon.

_ Tu aimes Gouenji ?

_ Oui.

_ A quel point ?

_ Plus que tout.

_ Plus que le football ?

Endou ouvrit la bouche pour répondre et s'arrêta. Et un grand sourire illumina son visage, faisant briller ses yeux ronds.

_ Oui !

Kidou inclina la tête et remit ses lunettes.

_ Alors je ne vois pas en quoi l'apparition d'un hypothétique futur arrière petit-fils devrait changer ça. Je te l'ai dit, rien n'est écrit d'avance, l'existence de ce Kanon également.

Le stratège s'éloigna, fier de lui.

_oOo_

Endou sera les poings en voyant Gouenji entrer dans le local du club de football. Il s'approcha et entra à l'intérieur à son tour, refermant la porte derrière lui pour couper toute retraite au blondinet. Un conseil que lui avait donné Kidou en lui rappelant que Gouenji pouvait courir très vite.

_ Gouenji, il faut qu'on parle.

Le jeune homme blond ne lui adressa pas un regard, se contentant de réunir ses affaires dans son sac blanc orné d'un éclair jaune.

_ Gouenji !

_ Je crois qu'on s'est déjà tout dis, Endou.

_ Non ! Je veux pas ! Je ne veux pas que ça finisse comme ça !

Gouenji se retourna brusquement vers Endou, repoussant la main couverte d'égratignures qu'il était en train de tendre vers lui.

_ Tu ne comprends rien à rien ! Même si… Même si on essayait, un jour où l'autre tu auras… Laisses tomber.

Le jeune homme blond repoussa Endou hors de sa trajectoire et s'approcha de la porte.

_ Jamais !

_ Ne sois pas buté, Endou.

_ Si ! Je refuse de baisser les bras ! Je refuse de… JE REFUSE DE TE PERDRE ! Ni maintenant, ni jamais. Je t'aime, Gouenji Shuuya. Je m'en fiche que quelqu'un venant du futur prétende être mon descendant ! On ne sait pas de quoi demain sera fait, mais une chose est sûre… Le seul ''demain'' que je veux, c'est avec toi !

Gouenji cligna des yeux, incrédule. Depuis quand Endou était-il capable de parler aussi sérieusement ? Depuis quand avait-il un regard aussi déterminé ? Même lors des matchs, il n'avait pas cette étincelle dans les yeux.

Il tendit la main et attira son capitaine dans ses bras.

_oOo_

 _Plus de dix ans plus tard…_

Endou serra fermement la main de Gouenji dans la sienne et l'entraina en courant dans son sillage.

_ Dépêche-toi, Shuuya, on va être en retard !

_ La faute à qui ?! C'est qui n'a jamais voulut te lever, Mamoru !

_ Pardon, pardon ! Alala… Kidou va pas être content !

Les deux jeunes hommes accélérèrent l'allure, craignant de s'attirer les foudres de leur ami.

_oOo_

Kidou retira ses lunettes et les essuya avant de les remettre. Il fit passer le ballon noir et blanc d'un pied à l'autre, commençant à s'impatienter.

_ Et dire que c'est Endou qui a fait des pieds et des mains pour qu'on joue à quatre, ce matin…

_ Arrête de râler et passe-moi le ballon, Yuuto !

Kidou se retourna vivement en expédiant le ballon vers Fudou qui attendait avec lui.

_ Les gars ! Désolé ! On est…

_ En retard, on avait remarqué !

Kidou sourit en voyant Endou et Gouenji arriver main dans la main. Ils avaient eux beaucoup d'obstacle à affronter pour en arriver là, ces deux là. Mais maintenant, il était certain d'une chose, ses deux amis ne se quitteraient plus. Pas après avoir traversés toutes ces souffrances.

Fudou s'approcha du trio avec son sourire narquois, les mains dans les poches.

_ Tout de même, vous êtiez mal barré, tout les deux.

Endou et Gouenji le regardèrent, un peu étonné. L'ancien capitaine sourit largement. Malgré les années, il n'avait jamais perdu ce grand sourire un brin stupide qui faisait de lui celui qu'il était.

_ T'as raison, Fudou ! Et heureusement que Kidou était là ! Rien que la fois ou Kanon est apparu, s'il n'avait pas était présent… Je ne veux même pas imaginer ce qu'il se serait passé. D'ailleurs, en parlant de cette fois-là… Kidou, tu n'avais pas dis qu'il n'y avait aucun risque que tu tombe amoureux de Fudou ?

L'ancien stratège sourit en y repensant. C'était il y a si longtemps mais le souvenir était encore très net dans son esprit.

_ J'ai aussi dit que rien n'est plus incertain que l'avenir. La preuve ! Pas vrai, Akio ?

Fudou sursauta en sentant Kidou passer son bras autour de ses épaules et peser de tout son poids sur lui. Il esquissa son sourire en coin habituel en se campant fermement sur ses jambes pour empêcher Kidou de le faire tomber.

_ Tss… Si tu le dis, Yuuto.

Il sourit nonchalamment. Il avait beau continuer à être froid avec son entourage, lui qui clamait haut et fort être mieux tout seul était sincèrement heureux de vivre aux côtés de Kidou.

Endou enfila ses gants de gardien de but et frappa dans ses mains.

_ Bon ! Les gars, jouons au football !


End file.
